This invention relates to apparatus for producing a textured surface on a work piece. More particularly, this invention relates to such texturizing apparatus employing cutters mounted on an endless chain or belt.
Recently, demand for texturized surface materials, mainly wood products, has experienced a rapid growth which is most evident in the wood panel area. Texturized structural wood elements has also experienced growing demand. The design of prior art devices which employ an endless chain or belt with cutting teeth mounted on the chain for texturizing materials have restricted their application to essentially panel or board type materials. The devices are ill suited for texturizing large structural elements which often take irregular shapes.
The prior art devices are generally stationary. When large structural elements are made or formed at a location distant from that of the stationary texturizing device, an expense can be incurred in transporting the structural element to the location of the texturizing device.
This invention provides a means of texturizing material which is both inexpensive and versatile and can accommodate both board and structural type elements. The invention is particularly suitable for testurizing irregularly shaped materials.